The Hellsing Manor: A Series of Short Stories
by SilentSalvation
Summary: As the title suggests, this will simply be a series of independent short stories strung together. The stories will range between something more "serious" and usual lightheartedness. This will take place in a variety of timelines which can either be easily inferred from the story or I will tell you. An OC is included.
1. A Trip to the Veterinarian

**Hello.**

**This is the first short story including my own OC, Anne. Please check out my profile to read a short description of her if interested and a picture of her will be available soon. In any case, some of these stories will be more "serious" and others (mostly) will be lighthearted and just life in the Hellsing Manor. It will have a lot of Seras, Walter, and Integra since Alucard is usually stuck in the basement or sent to eat someone or something.**

**I hope you enjoy. Sorry for grammatical and spelling errors or if I skipped any words. You'll know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing nor do I particularly agree with any views any characters may have. This is meant to be lighthearted entertainment. Cool? Go on.**

* * *

It was a more than pleasant afternoon. The weather had been kind lately and the sun emitted some heat in a usually cool climate. As far as the people were concerned, the place was burning up, however, and temperatures soared to a roaring 72 degrees. No rain had been seen for days on end, and it felt as if the entire island was simply drying up. With a slightly distressed look on her face, the elderly woman looked at her small garden. Her potted plants did well against the new weather, and to her joy, she found her more tropical flowers were growing marvelously. But, her other flowers met unfortunate fates. They withered and went flaccid, drooping down towards the ground in resignation.

The woman had no choice but to shake her head and reprimand the flora. "You lazy little things," she muttered, plucking them from the ground and placing them in a basket to be disposed of. "Bugger me if you ever grow right." Out of all the things she had ever dealt with, it seemed the more stubborn were the ones with lesser thought.

She adjusted her hat as the wind picked up, holding on to it. Well then, it was time to go in and get fixed up for dirty things. With a groan, she lifted herself from the soil and patted the dirt off. She'd have to clean her trousers. Upon entering the mansion once more and putting on some new, loose trousers and a thin jacket to cover her arms, Anne readied herself to leave for the veterinarian. While Integra would never allow the dogs to stay inside the mansion, she kept her mouth closed even after discovering Anne's dear Ladybird and Laura. That usually indicated at least some kind of permission.

Despite the sun already shining, Seras still roamed the halls of the mansion, trying to remember what was like to be awake in the morning hours. She wore extra clothing, of course, to shield herself from the sun's ultraviolet rays, although sometimes it would touch her skin and make it prickle with pain. During her walk, she ran across the elderly woman untangling some collars and leash she had gotten for her two stray girls, having been some time since she used them.

Seras came close to approaching her but stopped and hid behind a wall as Walter approached the maid, taking the entanglement from her and giving it a try himself. Anne waited patiently for Walter to finish with the leashes and thanked him as he gave them back, bidding her a safe journey. "Ladybird will be fine," he assured her.

"The poor dear has been whimpering for hours."

"Whatever it is, she'll get through it. She's a hardy girl."

Seras wondered who Ladybird was as the two servants spoke about potentially giving her medication to help her with her joints. Anne suspected she might have broken a bone or something, being outside with all those big roots. Laura was a good girl. She didn't run after things like Ladybird did. What trouble that Ladybird was, always chasing after something and getting herself hurt. Walter gently patted her hand before leaving her perform do his own duties. Anne often took some time off, only really on duty when there was an obvious mess or on her special cleaning days. It never bothered anyone in the household as Walter was usually enough to keep up with the mansion. Having extra hands only made the work easier and gave him time to read and do his own hobbies.

Walter smiled towards Seras as he passed her, already fully aware she had been listening in the entire time. It didn't bother him. They didn't speak of anything urgent or secretive. Integra very well knew that Ladybird wasn't feeling too well and simply disregarded it. Out of curiosity, although with strong hesitation, Seras followed the woman to Hellsing's fields. At the edge of the property, Anne began clapping her hands and clicking her tongue, calling her Ladybird and Laura affectionately.

Anne smiled widely as a black and white Border collie slowly made its way out of the trees and into her arms, soon followed by a light grey and white bearded collie that jumped about her excitedly. "We'll get that pain taken care of soon, my love," she whispered dotingly to the Border collie, putting the collar around its neck. The collie whined in pain and accepted the leash presented to her by her adopted mother. Finally, Anne turned towards the healthier bearded collie, scratching her belly for a few minutes before ordering her to sit, and rewarding her with a treat. The younger Laura accepted her collar and leash easily as well, excited to be taking a walk with her human. "It's bad manners to stare, dear!" Anne called out, smiling in Seras's direction.

Seras stiffened and gulped, wondering how long Anne had known she was there. Then again, her dogs were already starting to bark in her direction, alarmed by the stranger. "I…I…"

Anne laughed and petted her energetic Ladybird, who fought to chase Seras even with the pain. "I know, I know. You want that cat that has her tongue. Let her speak. She won't hurt you." Laura was much shier, barking occasionally while hiding at the elderly woman's feet. Anne didn't bring a gun with her, so unfortunately she couldn't provide much protection against the new Draculina. "Silly girl."

"I…I'm sorry, ma'am!" With that, Seras bowed her head apologetically, earning a confused glance from Anne, albeit amused.

"Pardon me, I was speaking to Laura. What brings you here? Did you want to meet them? Lovely girls, aren't they? We do have to be getting to the doctor soon, so I'm afraid you won't be able to see them for long."

Seras raised her head once more, seeing Anne had no intention of yelling at her or reprimanding her nosy behaviour. Of course she wouldn't. She was a servant. That was madness. Seras nodded towards her, zipping her hood up a little longer to prevent the sunlight from reaching her. "Are…are they gentle?"

Anne nodded. "Ladybird is a bit suspicious now but this little coward here won't hurt you. Won't you, Laura?" The dog whined in response, wondering why the new lady was coming nearer. "It's alright, love. Now, there, she won't hurt you." Anne stroked the dog's neck as Seras stood in front of them and Ladybird circled her, hobbling as she did. "Don't do that, you'll tangle up the leash."

Seras stared at the black and white Border collie at her feet, nervous doing so. She didn't have a lot of experience with animals, and flinched when the dog barked at her. Interestingly enough, her left eye was a pale blue while her right eye was a light brown colour. For a moment, Seras wondered if the dog's eyesight was all right. "Who is this?"

"Ladybird. Don't be intimidated by her. She's always fond of meeting people. She even approached me first when we met."

"Oh, when did you meet her?" Seras extended her hand, which the dog soon began to sniff, along with her more private regions, making Seras a bit red.

Anne squinted her eyes to remember. "I believe it was 3 years ago. Found her here while I was riding Kettle."

"Kettle?"

"My palomino mare. She's the only one I own, but my brother owns more horses and I visit his stable at times."

Seras nodded, finally being allowed to pet Ladybird's head and hear her whine with pain. "You must really like animals."

"I'm English, darling. Horses and dogs are the only things I show affection towards."

Ladybird slowly got on her back and motioned for Seras to pet her stomach. "She's quite spoiled, isn't she?"

Anne laughed and patted the dog twice, causing it to suddenly turn and behave itself. "Look at that, she's a spoilt one alright. I wouldn't have her any other way. Come along now, let's go to the doctor." Anne began her walk towards the front of the mansion where the cars were parked, speaking to her two dogs as she did. She promised them a nice treat right afterwards and a good walk to that pond they liked so much. Seras's eyes softened as she looked on, almost remorseful. Anne paused for a moment before looking back. Even if she was a good distance away, Seras could still hear and see her properly. "Silly me. I must've forgotten. Walter can't drive me today, so would you do like to do it, Seras? It's such a long walk to the city."

Seras opened her mouth to say something but soon stopped, unsure if she should. The elderly woman only stood there patiently while her dogs circled her excitedly, taking a deep breath and staring at her Ladybird. Perhaps she should've given it more thought, but Seras soon nodded, feeling a sense of comfort overtaking her. This was no mission to kill vampires, no large guns were involved, and no humans were in jeopardy. Certainly, there was a bitch in pain, but their goal was to stop the pain so Ladybird was free to run all she wanted. "Sure!"

In a matter of seconds, Seras caught up with Anne and helped her walk the rest of the way to the car they were taking. When she had trips planned out like this, she just left her purse in the vehicle and prepared a spot for her two girls. Anne lifted Ladybird onto the seat while Laura jumped in from the other side. Meanwhile, Seras only inspected the driver's seat, adjusting her mirrors and getting herself accustomed to the car. "Let's go. We might miss the hour," Anne said casually, settling herself in the passenger side.

Seras nodded obediently before starting off. It was strange to give orders to the girl, but her poor Ladybird was in pain. As they drove, Anne looked out the window quietly, occasionally taking out her small disposable camera and capturing something. "Stories for my rocking chair," she said when Seras continued to glance at her.

Clearing her throat, Seras shifted. "So…Walter usually drives you?"

Anne nodded. "Yes."

"He was…too busy today?"

"Yes."

"Oh...alright."

"Losing all of Hellsing's men and having to work out security can be exhaustive."

"Hellsing's getting new soldiers?"

Anne shrugged. "I imagine. Your master has to be guarded while he sleeps. Have you gotten any rest?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm not really sleepy."

"You sound like my grand-nephew. That little lad can't seem to sit tight on a bed. He's suddenly attacked by the munchies or his bladder is as small as mine last minute."

"Grand-nephew?" Seras hadn't been aware that Anne had a family elsewhere. It just never occurred to her.

Anne nodded, looking into her purse. "Here," she muttered, grabbing a picture of her family. "It's that one…wearing that awful hat his father got him." The picture showed a small boy of about 8 years old smiling broadly towards the camera, proudly showing off his missing two front teeth and wearing a hat twice the size of his head. Seras smiled at the image, finding the entire family to be so warming. "I enjoy you…at this point, Walter would've done all in his power to get in front of a young man and cut him off at every opportunity he gets. We've gotten into a good bit of buggery because of that. Luckily, no-one needs to know we're lucid." Anne smiled and winked towards Seras, who chuckled awkwardly. Oh, so the elderly were aware of their social immunity. That's nice to know.

Upon arriving to the city, Seras followed directions given by Anne to the veterinarian, eventually parking in front of the office. They couldn't be there for very long before they had to start paying, but that was little matter to Anne. She simply took Ladybird out of the car and led her into the office. The dogs were stubborn at first, remembering the scary place with the needles and surgery, but their mum stood firmly across the door and the two reluctantly followed. They were to be on their best behaviour.

Oh, but right, she forgot the list of medication she had been giving Ladybird. Sighing, Anne walked back out towards Seras, who attempted to just give the metre her damn money but the thing refused to work for her. Casually, Anne grabbed the papers and shook her head towards the two dogs, which seemed relieved to leave. "We're going back now," Anne said sternly, causing Laura to howl. "Come on now, Seras. Let's not be behind."

"Yes, ma'am," Seras instinctively said, following Anne to the door. Before forcing her dogs back through the door, Anne made sure she had all things necessary, rummaging through her purse. While she glanced at her purse, her left eye shimmered slightly and upon her lifting her head, it glowed a soft yellow and white completely, covering her entire pupil. Seras gasped in alarm, stepping back. "Anne! Your eye! It's glowing!"

Anne jumped back in alarm, looking about her. "My eye? Oh dear! Is someone there? Who's aiming at me? What direction is it coming from? I'll get my dogs inside and we can set up a perimeter depending on the angle and direction." The elderly woman quickly pulled out an altered automag II pistol, handing it to Seras, who stood petrified in her position. "This is a 22 caliber pistol, semi-automatic, and only 1 kg in weight. It'll give you 9 rounds per magazine, and it already has silver bullets with explosive tips."

As Anne's gaze met Seras and despite her shock, Seras saw her eye no longer glowed. "Wait a second…your eye is no longer glowing."

"Hm? Which eye did you see glowing?"

"Your left. When you were looking through your purse, your pupil turned completely white."

Anne paused for a moment before laughing and taking back the gun from Seras. That's better put away in her purse. "Does it glow when I do this?" Anne turned her head to her side and looked down.

Seras gasped as the eye began glowing once more, nodding. "Yes! It's glowing again!"

Still laughing, Anne waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, that's just my cataract. I got my lens replaced with a plastic model. You see dear, when your old parts start to expire, they just give you a new one!" Anne patted Seras's hand before stepping into the office with the two dogs reluctantly following her.

That…was strange. Seras stood there in shock for a moment. That woman carried around a pistol of that size with her on an average day, and Seras swore she saw more in there. How lethal was that elder woman's purse? Grab it the wrong way, and an arm might blow off. For a moment, Seras guessed that's what happened when you've been working in Hellsing for 38 years.

The veterinarian's office was fairly small, and usually dogs filled the area with the occasional grumpy cat kept in its cage. Ladybird found no use in barking in the small room, as none of the dogs did, and only stared at each other. The poor Laura was frightened beyond belief and shook violently as she attempted to get her large figure underneath the chair. Other dogs sat dejectedly by their owner's side, resting their head sleepily against laps. A particularly small dog of unknown breed curled up beside its elderly male owner, who patted the little thing happily.

Looking around the place, there was usually only elderly folks or women with their children and family dog. On occasion, a young man would step in and question about the conditions of his dog, which usually had some threatening name, such as Brawler or Thrasher. It made Seras uncomfortable being surrounded by so many pets, including a pet guinea pig for some reason. Despite her efforts to remain insular, a light yellow Golden Retriever and Labrador mix continued staring directly at her, tilting its head at times. Seras tried waving at it without drawing much attention or letting the owner know.

The dog began to growl, sensing something amiss with the "human" woman. It seemed to be a signal to the other dogs in the area, which backed away from Seras. Perhaps the best vampire hunters were the canine companions humans had, but Anne didn't mention anything and only attempted to read a magazine. Seras yelped and looked away, playing nervously with her fingers until Anne patted her shoulder. "What does this word say?" she asked.

Seras stared at the magazine for a moment before actually reading the sentence. "Lorry."

"And this one?"

"Explosion."

"That sounds awful…" Anne extended the paper as far away from her face as she could, squinting at it. Perhaps some adjustment was needed.

"…I can read that for you, if you'd like."

Anne remained quiet for a moment before nodding and handing the paper over to her. Seras smiled as she read the news about a traffic incident in Hammersmith involving a lorry and three smaller cars. One of the smaller cars hit a lamppost and caught on fire, causing a small explosion in the area that wounded several bystanders and killed the passengers. "Horrid," Anne whispered, shaking her head. "Just nightmarish." Seras nodded in agreement, gulping at the scenes of horror. It was too familiar for her.

"Ladybird," one of the nurses called out. Anne stood up and tugged on her leashes. While Ladybird moved willingly, Laura struggled to leave her small, safe spot and resisted. Well, there was no point in dragging the girl with them if she didn't need to go. Instead, Anne handed the leash to Seras, who slowly accepted it, confused. "Keep little Laura here company while I get her sister fixed up," Anne said, smiling towards Seras before walking into the back.

Seras shifted uncomfortably as Laura whined underneath the seat, confused and frightened by the other humans and pets in the small room. Mimicking what Anne usually did, Seras hesitantly patted her lap while facing Laura. The dog tilted its head towards her, unsure of what she wanted it to do. Seras didn't know either. "C-come on," she said, dragging Laura out of the chair.

The dog beside her suddenly barked at growled at Seras, causing the girl to jump back in fright. "Calm down, Getty," the owner said, trying to soothe her dog.

"Pudsey!" another owner shouted as the dog ran out towards Seras, barking at her. Soon, the entire room filled with the dogs' barking. Seras yelled as one began to sniff her privates, her face turning red. "Oreo!" a child shouted as their pet ran towards the action.

Screw this. Seras screamed and jumped up towards the counter, where the receptionist rolled back in alarm. "We're having an emergency!" she yelled towards the back, and two assistants came out to calm the animals down with their owner.

Laura sat on her chair, licking her nose as a variety of animals ranging from dog to bird chased after Seras, seeing to lunge towards her bottom and bust. Oh well. It was fascinating how interesting life had been for Laura since Anne found her in the property. To think, she had just been a bored stray, and now look at her! The vet's office became a drive in. Laura panted happily as her head followed Seras back and forth, and up and down. "Laura! Help me!" Seras yelled, her ankles being nipped and hair pulled while more people were brought out to calm the creatures. Laura jumped off her chair response and began sniffing her crotch, barking with the other animals. "I said help, not join them." No way was Laura going to be part of the uncool crowd.

After 30 minutes of madness, Anne stepped out while carrying her dear Ladybird. Glancing about, she noticed the room was messier than usual. The chairs were overturned, the owners were all frantic and running about either attempting to catch their pet or stop them from something, and animals ran amok. Papers flew over the counters and from the corner of her eye, she saw little Seras whimpering while holding her Laura. "Come on, love. Let's go back home now," Anne said towards the two ladies, walking out the door. Laura followed excitedly while Seras was already at the car in a heartbeat.

As Seras shook slightly from her experience, Anne shook her head. "I think it was a little dirty in there. I'll have to look for a new doctor for my dogs. Didn't you think so?"

Seras sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

Anne smiled and petted her Ladybird, who now had a brand new cast. "You can take me to the pet store next week. I have to buy my girls here some more food, and a toy while they play around."

A small part of Seras died again right then and there. Not again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to ask me anything if anything confused you. I'll edit this again.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**SilentS.**


	2. Past Bedtime

**Chapter 2**

**This will take place before the events of Hellsing have started and before the death of Arthur Hellsing. Integra is a little girl.**

**I don't own Hellsing.**

* * *

It had been an all too long day. Since the three years of this newcomer's arrival, every day grew longer and more challenging for the butler and his master, who simply resigned himself to sitting in his office and taking pictures of the lovely female as she stumbled here and there. The lovely thing had grown fond of roaming the large, empty halls of the Hellsing Manor and ogled at every metal knight she came across. With tender hands, she touched the cool metal and expected the static structure to suddenly shift in her presence and move with her. It didn't take long for her to find out that the armour was empty, and instead, she used it as means to study sound…loud sounds. So very loud indeed.

What was once the simple task of maintaining a clean mansion and preparing meals three times a day became an exhausting routine of hide and seek, feed and change, and every morning greeted him with a battle between a small blonde and her refusal to wear her dress. An angel of death, he was called, and an excellent shinigami he was indeed. However, he wanted instructions on how exactly to care for a toddler, and what in good God's name ran through their little minds during play time when it becomes an excellent idea to drop oneself from the highest structure, or what physiological changes were occurring during bedtime when their bladders became suddenly full and their stomachs became bottomless pits. Potty training was hardly cleaner than battle at times.

It was one night that the butler was finding the girl more stubborn than usual. He had read her a story, given her a cup of juice, and let her watch one television programme. Still, she shook her head and pouted towards the bed, disdainful of her lack of liberty in choosing a bedtime. Walter stood dutifully beside Integra as she flipped through her picture book, sometimes muttering a small "stupid" under her breath when she saw a character get mad and yell at a friend. "Off to bed," Walter said, taking the small book from her and setting it on the night table.

Integra shook her head, folding her arms and leaning against her bedpost. "I'm not tired."

"You will be soon. Just close your eyes and you will be asleep before you know it."

"No…I said I'm not tired." Integra kicked off her sheets which Walter soon placed back over her. Her father's orders were absolute: she was to have a strict bedtime of 7 o'clock. Walter had been already too disobedient. It was almost eight. "I had a thought…"

Walter nodded. "What thought is that?"

"I want sweets and a kitten now."

He folded his arms, amused. "Sweets and a kitten?"

"Yes…and now."

"We can discuss it with your father in the morning."

Integra sighed and shook her head, motioning Walter to come closer. He did so, figuring she was still technically his master. Integra gently took his hand and patted his shoulder. This was bound to be interesting. "You don't have to listen to him. You can listen to me."

He did his best to prevent smiling. "I do listen, but I have to listen to Sir Arthur more."

"No! No…you don't have to. Just listen to me."

"I do believe I have to, little miss."

Integra shushed him, placing her hand up. "Stop…please…you don't have to. You're not going to listen to him anymore. You'll obey me from now on. Do you understand?"

The nerve of her! It delighted Walter. "I do, but I can't agree."

"No, no…you have to agree. That's an order. You're not listening to daddy anymore. You're obeying me. He's not your boss. I'm your boss."

"Perhaps one day."

"Yes…today. I would like a chocolate and a kitten. I like little white ones."

Her resolve and boldness made him almost smile with pride, but he shook his head. "What about this? We will talk to your father in the morning about me obeying you from now on. Is that fair?"

Integra pouted, placing her arms akimbo. "And here I am without chocolate and a kitten. How fair can it possibly be? Stop it. I gave you an order. Go. He's not your boss anymore. I am. Listen to me, you don't have to be unreasonable anymore."

"Oh, I'm being unreasonable? I'm just following orders."

Integra lightly smacked her face, being as frustrated as a toddler could be. "Then where is my chocolate and kitten?"

"Your father's orders."

"We just spoke about this. You're an educated man, Walter. Don't disappoint me."

What a saucy child! Walter had no idea that such young children could even think of those things to say to their elders. Perhaps it was common. He couldn't know. Although, he was sure she'd be such an excellent master one day. Finally smiling with immense amusement and mild intent, Walter stood and bowed before her. The sassy little thing regarded him formally and waved him off, insisting she would wait there. Oh, and to give her the picture book back. Ladies need entertainment.

In Arthur's office, plates scattered about and papers covered almost every inch of space save for some parts of the floor. Some chairs were overturned, the radio played softly, and bottles of empty brandy laid about the surfaces. From behind the desk, Arthur scratched his head feverishly as he analyzed the papers before him. More attacks…south of London. With Integra now in the household, he had to be wary of sending Walter out too often. Vampires were scarcer, but still present, and with an aging top operative, quelling the threats was becoming more problematic. Yes, he would send Walter out and have Anne look after Integra. The woman was quite fond of children anyway.

As Walter slowly opened the door to the office, he braced himself for the incoming scent of decomposing food and other fluids he rather not know the origin of. It took less than two days for Arthur to make this mess of his office. It helped even less that he had so many…visitors. "Sir," he said quietly, interrupting Arthur from his thoughts.

Arthur nodded once towards him before setting the papers down. "What is it, lad?"

Lad? His sagging skin disagreed, and years have silenced his once impetuous mouth. "Miss Integra seems to be having some trouble with her bedtime. She has requested chocolate and a white kitten."

Arthur raised a brow. "A kitten."

"Her words, sir."

The older man stood, deciding it was a good idea to visit this child of his. "A white kitten," he repeated, making his way to the girl's room. Walter nodded and followed him. Miss Integra would be so terribly upset for "listening" to her father. It made him wonder what words she could come up with.

The two men stepped into the girl's room who yelped at their entrance and rolled back into her sheets, having been caught jumping on the bed. Her eyes widened at the sight, although she maintained her composure. Arthur smiled as she cheekily tilted her heads upwards and tried to exude an air of command. Good girl. "I heard you wanted a white kitten," Arthur began, sitting on her pink sheets.

Integra slowly nodded. "Yes. Walter's not listening to you anymore. He's obeying me now. I expect my sweets and kitten."

"We can't have a pet kitten, darling."

"Well, why not? There's plenty of room."

Arthur nodded, agreeing with her. "Yes, but they're a lot of work and very distracting."

"To whom? There's no-one here but me."

"To Walter? Kittens are no small task."

Integra sighed, once more frustrated. "I can't see it."

"You're too young."

"I just want a friend…and something to eat."

Arthur's eyes softened towards the girl and he set aside his drink. He shouldn't have brought that with him in the first place. In fact, Walter quickly took it and emptied it in the nearest bathroom…much to Arthur's dismay. Arthur grabbed Integra and set her on his lap, gaining all of her attention. It was rare to be on her father's lap. "We'll get you a pet when you're ready. For now, if you want a friend, just call Walter or me. There's always a friend nearby."

With a small kiss to her head, Arthur set her back and tucked her in, despite her disappointment. With that, he bid her farewell and goodnight, leaving Walter to tend to any last minute requests. He had approved the chocolates, but the kitten could not be accepted. There was a small rustling as Integra squirmed underneath her sheets, saddened that she wasn't going to receive her kitten. "We'll get you chocolate tomorrow afternoon. It'll upset your stomach now," Walter said.

Integra reluctantly nodded. "Are you my friend, Walter?"

He was taken aback by the question but smiled. "Of course, Miss Integra."

"I thought you were my servant."

He chuckled, sitting beside her. "I'm a flexible man. I can be both."

"Servants can't be friends."

"Don't be silly. I serve you out of duty, but I care because you're important to me. Remember that."

Integra soon smiled, extending her arms towards the butler who fed her, bathed her, and took her to play outside. Walter accepted them, returning her hug. "I want to be friends forever."

He nodded. "We will." Setting her back down and ruffling her head, he turned off the lamp light. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Walter."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. It was fairly short.**

**S.S.**


	3. The Porn Star

**Chapter 3**

**This will take place when Integra is about 6 years old. I really enjoy writing Integra as a child, so yeah. An OC is included in this short story.**

**I don't own Hellsing.**

* * *

Years had passed since the doorbell had rung and a disoriented Arthur stared down at the small person who stood at his feet. Yes, he could recall looking at the mother shaking her head as she quickly fled the large mansion, having already decided that keeping the child could be nothing but harmful for both involved. It had been 6 long years since then, and the girl grew quickly and, to the pride of all the residents, she displayed a rare intelligence among others her age. Unlike other, more common children, Integra sought knowledge and information. The natural world intrigued her, and the fictitious seemed to draw out her curiosity for the actual workings of nature.

Some time ago, Arthur had taken the girl onto his lap and told her stories of creation from different countries. According to him, stars were the gods' paintings, memorials to great heroes that served him. Now, she had to remember that was all ridiculous and untrue. The Greeks were obviously mad. No, there was only one God, and he made the world in seven days. That was that. Integra nodded, already immersed in religious studies, and quickly becoming quite the devout girl.

She was a child any father would be proud of. She was a daughter every mother would want, except her own. With the story, Integra's curiosity towards stars sparked, and every night, she had one of her servants take her to the roof of the mansion and look at stars with her. "This won't do," she one day muttered, ordering Walter to fetch a telescope. With a bow, Walter did so, bringing back a rather large, long telescope for her use. It still appeared far too big for her, but her smile at the sight removed concerns Walter had and he simply held her steady while she continued her study of stars.

Stars, she found, were nothing more than balls of gas in space. She read books upon books of stars, despite her lack of understanding towards the physics behind it. The formulas meant little to her, but the words made sense enough, and she was able to piece together the secret to stars. Using a small book on constellations, Integra found new purpose to looking up at the sky. "Look, there it is! Capella!" Integra exclaimed, earning the attention of both her servants.

Walter looked up, feigning to know where she pointed at. "Excellent work, Miss Integra."

Anne smiled, squeezing Integra's arm slightly. "What a lovely star, darling. Look at you, already an astronomer."

Integra shook her head, looking back at her book. "It's not the brightest star."

"Of course, not. That's Sirius, yes?"

Integra laughed, waving her finger. "No, it's the sun! The sun is a star too, and earth is actually orbiting the sun. Did you know that back in the Renaissance age, people thought that the sun circled the earth?"

Walter chuckled. "Did they? Well, that's absurd."

"Yes, it is. A lot of people were ripped apart for finding out the truth. But now we know better."

Anne picked the girl up as Walter collected the telescope, gently patting her back to indicate it was time to head to bed. "Tell us all about it tomorrow morning. We'll go outside and look at the sun together." Integra agreed, however, insisted on waiting for Walter. The older man nodded, stopping himself from being too affectionate towards the young girl. He was a simple butler.

The two servants settled the girl into her bed, with one fluffing her pillow and the other throwing two additional sheets at her feet like Integra insisted on having. With more care than he'd like to admit, Walter handed the young master her stuffed white kitten which she had kept for three years. Despite Walter's constant urges to respect her role as a servant, Anne kissed Integra's head and whispered something to her, making the girl giggle.

It almost made him uncomfortable to watch the older woman and the young girl whisper excitedly to each other about all the things that they were going to do the next day, which Integra was most likely going to forget or change. Often enough, Walter would see Anne sitting by a large window and gazing up towards the great nothing. The sad expression on the woman's face said plenty, and her grip on her diamond ring was enough to elicit some pity from him. Perhaps in another life. For a moment, he wondered how many lives had she played out in her mind.

The next morning, Integra chatted on happily to her father about the stars she had seen the previous night, and how stars were actually fixed while planets moved. Arthur would occasionally nod and pretend to show interest, finding her enthusiasm to be just so cute. "Stars are large!" Integra exclaimed, extending her arms far apart. "The smallest ones are still much larger than the earth, and they can burn the earth up in little to no time at all. We'd all die if we got too close to a star."

Arthur let out a small laugh, nodding. "You know, princesses wish on stars all the time. Is there something magical about those stars?"

Integra rolled her eyes, as frustrated as a child could be. "Father, stars don't grant wishes. They're gas."

"Some stars do."

"No. Disney is a lie."

Arthur gasped, opening up his newspaper. "And here I thought you wanted to go to America and visit Disneyland."

The girl paused, shaking nervously. She did. "Yes, and I expect you to take me soon."

"When I'm less busy, love." Arthur smiled at her despite the disappointed look on her face.

"What's your favourite star?"

Integra brightened up once more. "I like Sirius. It's called the dog star because it's part of Canis Major constellation. It's such a lovely star. It's the brightest one in the night sky." Arthur nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his morning tea. "Do you have a favourite star, dad?"

Arthur shrugged, looking at his cup. "I'm fond of porn stars." Before Integra could question him about the porn star, Arthur stood up, ruffling her hair and excusing himself to go work. "You go have fun now."

The child sat confused, never having heard of the porn star. What a strange name for a star. Sirius came from Greek mythology. A lot of stars' names did. What was the porn star? Where did one find a porn star? She would look for one that night. If her father liked them, they must've been very beautiful. She didn't even ask him if the porn star was actually a cluster of stars all collectively called porn stars.

Shrugging, although curious, Integra made her way to the Hellsing library, visiting her favourite section as of late. With utmost caution, Integra picked out three books about stars and specifically their names. First, she would have to find the classification of the porn star, and then she could set out and find it at night. There was plenty of research to be done for the evening, so she better not waste time with it.

Book after book. Name after name. Letters clustered and numbers apart. All kinds of combinations, all kinds of formulas, all kinds of consideration and history in naming stars. Paper upon paper of discussions that Integra could not comprehend on the matter of the universe. There was no information about this mysterious star. No hint or even suggestion that such a star existed in so many of her books. She may even have to go to Walter to find it for her. Her father's favourite star was such a mysterious one, one that eluded even the wits of a girl like her. Perhaps there was a secret behind this star, a dark secret that society kept from publishing. Perhaps, just perhaps, it was the wishing star.

Yes! Integra opened up her mind to the possibility. Her father often spoke of the supernatural, often told tales of monsters he had fought and the Hellsing line had faced. Terrifying creatures roamed the godforsaken night, and no light except the sun's was enough to extinguish them. If such creatures could exist, then who is to say that a wishing star didn't? Perhaps her father kept the secret of the wishing star to himself to keep silly wishes from coming true. Yes, that must've been it. Porn stars made wishes of men come true.

Hours had passed and Integra did not give up her search for more information on the star. Soon, Walter spotted her standing on a tall desk, trying to reach for a book on the very corner of the shelf. The sight almost gave him a heart attack. In a matter of less than a second, Walter picked Integra up and set her on the ground, his heart beating far too fast for a man his age. "Miss Integra, may I ask you what you were trying to accomplish?" Walter asked, relieved that the girl didn't have a single scrape on her.

Integra sighed, shaking her head in resignation. "I'm just trying to find information about daddy's favourite star. That way, I can look at it tonight."

"Very good, then. I can help. Did he mention a name?"

She nodded, smiling up at him. "He likes the porn star."

Walter froze, a small rage swelling up within him. "Porn star? Did you say that correctly?"

She nodded again, frowning. "Yes. I'm sure. He likes the porn star…or porn stars. I don't know if that's a cluster of stars or not. I think they're meant to make fantasies come true."

Walter stuttered for a moment, haven't done so in years. "W-well…in a way."

Her eyes brightened upon hearing this, and she stood up. "So they exist?! This is so exciting, Walter! You have to tell me where to find them!"

"I don't believe that's a good idea, my lady. How about I just fix you a nice cup of tea and we can talk about other stars? Hm?"

She was resilient in her decision and she took a deep breath, glad the mystery of the porn star was known by Walter. "Does Anne know it too? She can join us."

"Know what? Come out with it." Anne leaned against the door slightly, having been searching for Walter and luckily finding him with the little lady of the house. "You're not keep secrets now from me are you?" All she meant to do was to tell Walter of a faulty sink in an upstairs bathroom and recommend someone getting it fixed, but she might as well join in the gossip about her.

Integra shook her head. "No, Anne." Integra ran over to the woman, hugging her waist in excitement. It was so nice to see Integra in such a good mood. Anne's day was that much brighter. With a broad grin, Integra looked up at the maid. "Walter knows where to find porn stars and he's going to show me tonight!"

Anne froze, a small rage swelling up within her. "I beg your pardon? You must be confused, darling."

Integra shook her head. "No. Daddy's favourite stars are porn stars and Walter knows where to find them."

Anne looked towards Walter, almost causing the man to step back with the daggers he saw in her eyes. "Oh, does he?"

"Purely incidental," Walter quickly said, clearing his throat. "It seems Sir Hellsing has begun educating Miss Integra on the matters of…wishes."

Integra nodded happily. "Porn stars make wishes come true."

Anne stared in horror and rage. "…That bloody, sorry excuse of a—"

"Miss Integra, there's a telescope down the hall in the last room to the right. Tell me if that will suffice for you tonight," Walter interrupted, leading the girl out of the room. Integra agreed, running down the hall and into the room. With the girl gone, Walter let out a sigh of relief. "Out of all the cock ups Sir Hellsing has ever done…"

Anne shook her head, taking a seat. No, she couldn't sit. "Can you believe that irresponsible, perverted, grotty prat would say such a thing to his six-year old daughter?! Arthur is a good man, I know, but his lewd ways have gone too far! I can't stand certain vices, and I will not tolerate this! That poor dear is now walking around looking a porn star thinking it's somewhere in the sky!"

Calmly, Walter made his way to the raging maid, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Anne…we don't have to tell her the truth now. We simply go along until she's old enough to know. All that needs to be done is to tell her some star in the sky is a porn star and warn her never to share that secret with anyone else, or it will lose its wish-granting qualities. What do you say?"

The man had a point. There was no reason Integra had to be told any truth now. As unethical as it was, it seemed necessary. She took a deep breath, folding her arms. "Bleeding Christ."

"Good. Now, it's getting dark. Our lady will want to look at stars tonight."

Anne nodded, relaxing her arms. She may as well get some snacks ready for Integra. Maybe add poison to Arthur's dinner. Either option seemed necessary to her. On a second thought, perhaps it was best to let Walter handle dinner tonight. He was always much better at the dinner table than her. She'd simply clean the dishes…and burn Arthur's in effigy.

Walter remained silent for the most part, trying to conceal the contempt he was feeling towards Arthur at the moment. The man had made his childhood miserable with the amount of whores he brought into the mansion and the mess they created, and now he was probably going to have Walter fix the issue he caused. It was a simple thing to fix, as long as Integra never found out what porn was until she was told. Keep the girl isolated until the right time and she will never know.

Turning to his right, he saw an empty space where a woman once stood. Oh dear. He should probably go now. Yes, he should.

"You miserable sod!" Anne yelled, bursting into Arthur's study. Alarmed, the man looked up from the reports in front of him, and slid the dirty pictures he kept underneath the desk. The last time the maid cleaned his study, everything was gone except his work. He should've fired her, but considering he kept Walter after the boy burned his grandfather's copy of the Kama Sutra, it wouldn't have been fair. Additionally, she did make some nice weapons.

Arthur cleared his throat, moving some of the files to the side of his desk. "How can I help you?"

She sighed, trying to collect herself. "Please, do help me. How about you help me properly raise your daughter instead of infecting her with your filthy mind?"

"I don't recall saying anything…uh…too bad to her."

Soon, the door clicked, revealing an exasperated Walter. He knew. "Pardon, sir. I didn't notice she had left. My apologies."

"Not a problem. Now get back to work, the both of you."

Walter meant to comfort Anne, he really did, but she seemed just steamed at that point. Anne scoffed instead, waving her duster at Arthur angrily. "I swear I will clean that mouth of yours if it's the last thing I do."

Arthur smiled. "Oh, I hope you do."

That was the last straw. Anne patted Arthur's hand, calming herself. "Sir…" she began, her touch becoming more gentle. "If I may be so kind to say…but do sleep well tonight, very deeply and peacefully. It is for the best…master." The woman smiled before turning to leave, having Arthur question the safety of his…oh good God! She wouldn't! As Walter left behind Anne, he glanced at Arthur, almost nodding. Oh, but she would.

Per usual, Walter served dinner, watching Integra stare out the window eagerly to finally find the wishing Porn star. The large table felt emptier than usual, the ridiculous amounts of food seeming to crowed the once plentiful space. More food continued to come in as well as Arthur continued stuffing his face, wishing to avoid speaking to Integra lest the girl question him on his favourite star. Every time she asked him something, he'd excuse himself as he had his mouth full at the moment. It disappointed her, but Arthur was sure to squeeze her hand or wrist every once in a while to remind her of his love.

The servants served dutifully, maintaining a quiet mouth and careful glances. Of course, there were accidents every once in a while. Silly Anne. Such an old woman now. She must've gone off center and accidentally smacked Arthur with a plate. Honest mistake, really. Oh, what a stupid, stupid woman she was. She served him the wrong tea. How trivial of her to forget. Oh, and it had an allergy that made him sneeze for two minutes. How could she forget? Ah yes, the mind was the first thing to go in old age. Not that the robust and obviously word-minded Arthur would know. How embarrassing. A proper Englishwoman like her making just so many mistakes in one night. Oh well…she'd find his porn star and make it up. Then they can wish on it for all those mistakes to just fix themselves.

Walter was as spectacular as ever, but his mind did slip once and for the life of him he could not get the right bread. They were little things, but Arthur was about ready to fire them both if they continued making his favourite meal insufferable. Yes, he made a mistake. A true honest mistake. But he was still a good father…who happens to be very honest with his child. Is there something so wrong with that?

The help looked at him for a moment. Yes.

"You're forbidden to go out tonight," Arthur suddenly announced, catching Integra's attention.

She whined, taken aback by his order. "What? But I have to look for your favourite star."

"No, you do not. You shall stay in here and play some other game."

"I don't understand. Why?"

Integra glanced desperately at the three adults, wishing to know what she had done wrong to deserve her punishment. Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "It is for your safety. The night is dark…monsters are out there."

"Don't worry, dad. Walter can kill the monsters."

"Yes, but he may not be quick enough."

Walter raised a brow at this. How offensive. The nerve of him.

"Anne is a hunter. She told me that her late husband and her went hunting in Africa. There's a lot of monsters there and she killed them!"

Arthur shook his head. "No, darling, those were just stupid animals. Anne…misses too often."

Anne raised a brow as well. How offensive. The nerve of him.

Having thoroughly insulted his top two operatives, Arthur relaxed but not before feeling some tension at his sides. Yes, they did kill monsters. Walter and Anne smiled kindly at Arthur, who stiffened. It would be a damn shame if Walter were too slow to kill a monster and accidentally sliced Sir Arthur's hand off. It'd be a damn shame if Anne accidentally missed it and blew up her master's leg. Silly servants. So bad at what they do. Perhaps commenting on the skill of his vampire hunters wasn't the brightest idea Arthur had ever had.

Integra shook her head, heartbroken at the news. "No! I'm going outside!" Tears clouded her eyes as she jumped off her seat and ran towards the back, causing Arthur to stand in worry.

"Go on! Get her!" Arthur ordered, seeing as the two servants remained still.

Walter bowed his head respectfully. "I may be too slow, sir."

Anne nodded, bowing her head as well. "I may miss her if I try."

They were just taking the piss, weren't they? "Do it for the child."

Despite the contempt they had at the moment for the master of the household, the girl was a different matter. Arthur and his help moved towards the back, where Integra was sure to be. Looking around, Walter spotted the child slipping out of a window and into the fields, following her. There was an easier way out, and with that, he unlocked the back door and opened it for Arthur. To Walter's pleasant surprise, Arthur seemed frayed at his decision and ran out to stop Integra from going any further into large empty fields. They were not immune to vampire attacks, and if a undead bastard made a meal out of his daughter, Arthur would go more than mad.

Slowly and with as much respect as they could practise, Walter and Anne approached the father and crying child. Arthur was no good at this. He had no idea how to soothe her. "It's just a star, love," Arthur said, trying to calm Integra down.

Integra shook her head. "But it's your favourite."

"I know, I know, but it's not important."

Now was about the time Walter took pity…for Integra that is. The elder man took the girl from her confused and clueless father, pointing up at the sky. "I told you I knew where it was, didn't I?" Walter began. Integra nodded, wiping her tears and other fluids no person wanted to think about. "Right there…that star."

Integra looked up, unsure of what star he meant. He actually wasn't pointing to any in specific, but she'd hardly know. "Which one?"

Well, perhaps he should. "Uh…yes…that star…the second star to the right."

The girl squinted towards the sky, pointing at a star that looked like the one Walter pointed at. "That one? It's the second star to the right from a constellation."

Sure. Walter nodded. "Excellent, Miss Integra."

Integra smiled, and soon laughed, giddy to have found her father's favourite star. The other two adults sighed in relief as Walter stood back up, wondering how long she would believe the second star to the right, whatever that star was, was her father's favourite star. So that was the star princesses made wishes on, the wishing star. As Integra stared lovingly towards the star, Anne and Arthur approached her, the latter picking her up and hugging her tightly. There, his daughter was as happy as could be. At that moment, the star began to shine brightly, almost as if it stared down at the touching moment and wished to make the child even happier. It suddenly became the brightest star in the sky.

Integra giggled, resting her head on her father's shoulder. "That's the porn star…it's beautiful."

* * *

**I know. I should be shanked for this.**

**Worth it.**

**S.S.**


End file.
